After the Fire
by mightiest.mouse
Summary: Set after the events of "The Last Hope." The leader of ThunderClan receives a message from his ancestors and a new adventure begins.
1. Allegiances

**After the Fire**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors. However, you may not post this fanfiction anywhere else without my permission. If you wish to host it on your site, please contact me.

**Rated:** T

**Author's Note:** I found the end of "The Last Hope" to not be the best conclusion for the series. As such, I decided to take it upon myself to write what would come after the end of "The Last Hope." I hope you enjoy it!

**Allegiances**

THUNDERCLAN

**Leader** BRAMBLESTAR – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

apprentice, DEWPAW

**Deputy** SQUIRRELFLIGHT – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine cat** JAYFEATHER – gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

apprentice, AMBERPAW

**Warriors** (toms and she-cats without kits)

BRACKENFUR – golden brown tabby tom

CLOUDTAIL – long-haired white tom with blue eyes

BRIGHTHEART – white she-cat with ginger patches

MILLIE – striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

apprentice, SNOWPAW

THORNCLAW – golden brown tabby tom

LEAFPOOL – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

BIRCHFALL – light brown tabby tom

WHITEWING – white she-cat with green eyes

BERRYNOSE – cream-coloured tom

MOUSEWHISKER – gray-and-white tom

apprentice, SEEDPAW

LIONBLAZE – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

FOXLEAP – reddish tabby tom with amber eyes

ICECLOUD – white she-cat

apprentice, LILYPAW

TOADSTEP – black-and-white tom

ROSEPETAL – dark cream she-cat

BRIARLIGHT – dark brown she-cat

BLOSSOMFALL – tortoiseshell and white she-cat

BUMBLESTRIPE – very pale gray tom with black stripes

DOVEWING – pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

IVYPOOL – silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

POPPYFROST – tortoiseshell she-cat

SORRELTAIL – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

MOLECLAW – brown-and-cream tom

CHERRYPELT – ginger she-cat

**Apprentices **(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

DEWPAW – gray she-cat with blue eyes

AMBERPAW – gray she-cat with white paws, muzzle and right ear and amber eyes

SNOWPAW – white tom with green eyes

SEEDPAW – very pale ginger she-cat

LILYPAW – dark tabby she-cat with white patches

**Queens** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

DAISY – cream long-furred she-cat

CINDERHEART – gray tabby she-cat (mother of Hollykit, a dark gray tabby she-cat and Firekit, a golden tabby tom)

**Elders** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

GRAYSTRIPE – long-haired gray tom

SANDSTORM – pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

DUSTPELT – dark brown tabby tom

SPIDERLEG – long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

SHADOWCLAN

**Leader** BLACKSTAR – large white tom with black paw

**Deputy** ROWANCLAW – ginger tom

**Medicine cat **LITTLECLOUD – very small tabby tom

apprentice, FROSTPAW (gray tabby she-cat with white chest and paws)

**Warriors** TOADFOOT – dark brown tom

APPLEFUR – mottled brown she-cat

CROWFROST – black and white tom

apprentice, LARKPAW (gray she-cat)

RATSCAR – brown tom with long scar across his back

apprentice, ASHPAW (gray she-cat with darker tail)

SNOWBIRD – pure-white she-cat

apprentice, MORNINGPAW (gray tabby she-cat)

TAWNYPELT – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

OWLCLAW – light brown tabby tom

apprentice, SHADEPAW (black tom)

SHREWFOOT – gray she-cat with black feet

apprentice, SPOOKPAW (dark brown tom with fur that sticks out at odd angles)

SCORCHFUR – dark gray tom

TIGERHEART – dark brown tabby tom

DAWNPELT – cream-furred she-cat

PINENOSE – black she-cat

FERRETCLAW – cream-and-gray tom

STARLINGWING – ginger tom

KINKFUR – tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

IVYTAIL – black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Queens** OLIVENOSE – tortoiseshell she-cat (mother of Yewkit, a gray tabby tom and Greenkit, a tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders** SNAKETAIL – dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

WHITEWATER – white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

OAKFUR – small brown tom

SMOKEFOOT – black tom

WINDCLAN

**Leader** ONESTAR – brown tabby tom

**Deputy** WHITETAIL – small white she-cat

**Medicine cat **KESTRALFLIGHT – mottled gray tom

apprentice, BLACKPAW (dark gray tabby tom)

**Warriors **CROWFEATHER – dark gray tom

OWLWHISKER – light brown tabby tom

NIGHTCLOUD – black she-cat

GORSETAIL – very pale gray and white tom with blue eyes

apprentice, WINGPAW (pale gray tabby she-cat)

WEASELFUR – ginger tom with white paws

HARESPRING – brown and white tom

LEAFTAIL – dark tabby tom with amber eyes

EMBERFOOT – gray tom with two dark paws

apprentice, SKYPAW (pale gray tom)

HEATHERTAIL – light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

SEDGEWHISKER – light brown tabby she-cat

SWALLOWTAIL – dark gray she-cat

WHISKERNOSE – light brown tom

FURZEPELT – gray and white she-cat

BOULDERSTRIKE – large pale gray tom

**Queens** SUNSTRIKE – tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead (mother of Dawnkit, a brown tabby she-cat, Pondkit, a dark brown tabby tom, and Graykit, a gray tabby tom)

**Elders** WEBFOOT – dark gray tabby tom

TORNEAR – tabby tom

RIVERCLAN

**Leader** MISTYSTAR – gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy** REEDWHISKER – black tom

**Medicine Cat **MOTHWING – dappled golden she-cat

apprentice, WILLOWSHINE (gray tabby she-cat)

**Warriors** MINTFUR – light gray tabby tom

PEBBLEFOOT – mottled gray tom

apprentice, DASHPAW (pale brown tabby tom)

MALLOWNOSE – light brown tabby tom

apprentice, SORRELPAW (brown tabby she-cat)

ROBINWING – tortoiseshell and white tom

apprentice, TURTLEPAW (tortoiseshell tom)

PETALFUR – gray and white she-cat

apprentice, THORNPAW (dark brown tabby tom)

GRASSPELT – light brown tom

TROUTCLAW – pale gray tabby she-cat

MOSSYSTEP – brown and white she-cat

RUSHFOOT – light brown tabby tom

HOLLOWFLIGHT – dark gray tabby tom

DUSKFUR – brown tabby she-cat

**Queens** ICEWING – white she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Palekit, a gray and white she-cat. Cloudkit, a white tom and Seakit, a gray tom)

**Elders **DAPPLENOSE – mottled gray she-cat

POUNCETAIL – ginger and white tom

MOSSPELT – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

GRAYMIST – pale gray tabby she-cat

CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS

SMOKY – muscular gray and white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

FLOSS – small gray and white she-cat who lives at the horseplace


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Warriors. However, please ask me permission before hosting this fanfic on your site!

**Rated:** T

**Author's Note:** I'm actually really excited to be writing this. I'm using some ideas from another fanfiction I was writing for a while, but ending up scrapping. I hope everyone likes it as much as I do!

**Prologue**

A full moon bathed the clearing in a milky glow. The wind whispered through the trees, stirring the brittle grass into life. Leaves swirled to the ground to coat the earth beneath the trees. The sky was clear and the chill in the air promised frost before many suns had passed.

Then came the sound of fur brushing against the brown ferns that ringed the clearing. Low voices accompanied the sound and bright eyes cut through the darkness of the forest. A few moments later, a cat emerged into the clearing. His ears were pricked and his whiskers twitched with satisfaction. He raised his striped tail and stepped into the clearing as a group of cats followed him into the open.

"We're first here," the leading cat meowed to a lithe she-cat that padded beside him. "Thank StarClan."

The she-cat turned luminous green eyes upon him and purred comfortingly. "You'll be fine, Bramblestar, don't worry."

Bramblestar shook his head, his amber eyes wide with worry. "I've never addressed the Clans from the Great Oak before."

A large gray tom padded up to them, a purr muffled by his thick fur. "The Clans like you, Bramblestar. They'll understand."

The dark brown tabby tom dipped his head to the tom. "I hope so, Graystripe."

The three cats watched as their Clanmates settled themselves close to the Great Oak that towered above all the other trees, upon which the four Clan leaders would stand to address the Clans. Bramblestar reflected on how much had changed and how many announcements he had to make this Gathering. He felt the weight of responsibility on his shoulders, a heavier burden than he had ever had to bear. He could remember all the Gatherings he had been to before, with Firestar speaking easily and comfortably from atop the Great Rock in the old forest and the Great Oak by the lake. Could he be like that one day?

Just then, he heard the rustling of the ferns and turned to greet the newcomers. "Good evening, Blackstar," he meowed warmly. "How is ShadowClan this moon?"

"Well," the large white tom replied, nodding to the ThunderClan leader. "We have recovered from the Final Battle. How is ThunderClan?"

"We have recovered as well," Bramblestar answered. "Though so much has changed."

Blackstar nodded slowly. "Everything has changed, hasn't it?" he sighed. "I don't think things will ever go back to the way they were before the Dark Forest attacked. How can it, when we can't even trust in our warriors and that the dead remain dead?"

His fur prickling, Bramblestar meowed, "We can't keep thinking about it, Blackstar. If we continue to remember the Dark Forest warriors, they will continue to be a threat."

The ShadowClan leader snorted. "How can we not remember the worst times we have ever seen? Would StarClan have us be as thoughtless as mice? We are warriors; we remember our dead."

Bramblestar shook his head slowly, but said nothing, not knowing what to say. As he stood silently, the ShadowClan leader nodded once more to him and stalked off to join his deputy, Rowanclaw, beneath the Great Oak. The two ShadowClan cats whispered together, shooting glances at the ThunderClan cats. _Will they make trouble for us?_ Bramblestar wondered. _Can they really think of battle after what we just went through?_

Shaking his head to try to clear his thoughts, he noticed with a start that the other two Clans had arrived. WindClan and RiverClan mingled with ShadowClan and ThunderClan in the clearing. Every cat greeted each other warmly, as they had done after the Great Journey. The thought calmed Bramblestar and he turned to say something to Squirrelflight, but she was sitting beside Tawnypelt, Bramblestar's sister in ShadowClan.

Bramblestar noticed that Onestar, Blackstar and Mistystar had already jumped into the Great Oak and he quickly padded across the clearing to join them. Readying himself mentally and physically, he launched himself into the oak, clawing his way up to the branch where Firestar used to sit. Taking a deep, steadying breath, he sat down.

Onestar stepped forward on his branch, yowling to the cats below. "Welcome, cats of all Clans! Let us share news before StarClan." He sat back down, giving a nod to Mistystar to begin.

The blue-gray she-cat lifted her muzzle. "RiverClan has recovered after the attack by the Dark Forest. Icewing has given birth to her first litter." She paused as the Clans yowled congratulations for the white she-cat before continuing. "Troutclaw, Mossystep and Rushfoot are here as warriors tonight." There were more yowls from the four Clans. "Mosspelt and Graymist have joined the elders in their den," she finished, sitting back down.

Onestar stepped forward now. "Ashfoot has decided to retire. WindClan thanks her for her loyalty and courage and we wish for StarClan to give her many seasons of rest."

Bramblestar scanned the Gathered cats for the gray she-cat who was Crowfeather's mother. He had liked the proud WindClan she-cat and he would miss meeting her on patrol. His eyes picked her out, sitting with Crowfeather and ducking her head as the Clans called her name. She had become popular among the other Clans for her wisdom and even temper and would be honoured by all.

The WindClan leader continued. "Whitetail is WindClan's new deputy."

More cheers greeted this announcement. The kind and brave she-cat would make a worthy deputy, Bramblestar thought.

"Kestralflight has taken Blackpaw as an apprentice. He has visited the Moonpool and been approved by our ancestors. His littermates, Wingpaw and Skypaw, are here tonight as apprentices." _So many announcements from RiverClan and WindClan!_ Bramblestar thought. "Whiskernose, Furzepelt and Boulderstrike are WindClan's newest warriors." More cheers. "Sunstrike has also given birth to her first litter and we welcome Dawnkit, Pondkit and Graykit to WindClan." Onestar dipped his head and sat down again.

Catching a glance from Blackstar, Bramblestar flicked his ear, letting the ShadowClan leader go before him. Nervousness rose up inside him and he had to force himself to keep his tail still and not betray his feelings.

"We also have new kits in our Clan," the ShadowClan leader announced. "Olivenose is suckling Yewkit and Greenkit. Kinkfur and Ivytail have returned to the warriors' den as their kits have become apprentices. We welcome Larkpaw, Ashpaw, Morningpaw, Shadepaw and Spookpaw to our apprentices' den. Frostpaw has chosen to be a medicine cat and has been apprenticed to Littlecloud."

As Blackstar sat down again, Bramblestar's anxiety threatened to overwhelm him. Swallowing hard, he rose to his paws and raised his voice. "We also welcome Seedpaw and Lilypaw as apprentices." Glancing down at the group of medicine cats at the base of the Great Oak, he meowed, "We have also had some warriors retire. Graystripe, Sandstorm, Dustpelt and Spiderleg have moved to the elders' den. And Cinderheart has given birth to two kits: Hollykit and Firekit."

The Clans were silent for a few moments as cats sat with heads lowered in respect. Then a cat yowled, "Firestar! Firestar!" The cry was quickly taken up as each Gathered cat yowled the name of the former ThunderClan leader, who had died to save the Clans from Tigerstar. Bramblestar felt pride and sorrow rise up inside him as he thought of his leader and former mentor. Dipping his head low, he sat down again and after a few moments the cats began to mingle again, sharing tongues like old denmates.

"Firestar will always be honoured by the Clans," Onestar murmured. Bramblestar turned to see that the WindClan leader had joined him on his branch. The WindClan leader's eyes were dark with sadness. "He will never be forgotten."

* * *

><p>That night, Bramblestar slept fitfully, nightmares of the Final Battle raging through his mind. He saw his father striking the fatal blow to Firestar again, saw Hawkfrost murdering Hollyleaf, saw the faces of the cats who died in the Final Battle crying out to him, carried forward on a tide of blood. Bramblestar yowled, the taste of blood filling his mouth as the tide swept over him, slamming his body against the rocky walls of the hollow. As he scrabbled desperately at the wall of the hollow, trying to find a clawhold so he could pull himself out of the red tide, he saw the fangs of the snake before him and went limp as they buried themselves in his throat.<p>

He awoke with a start, his fur bristling with horror. He was staring up at the roof of his den. Firestar's old den.

Getting shakily to his paws, he padded out onto the Highledge. Sitting down, he let the warm breeze calm him. He looked up at the stars, which seemed brighter than ever before. He took a deep breath, letting the scents of the forest fill his lungs, his claws scraping on the rocks. They felt solid, real and he felt himself growing more rooted to the earth.

"Hello, Bramblestar."

He leapt to his paws, his fur flying up again. He spun around, looking wildly for the source of the voice. Then his eyes flew open as he saw the flame-coloured cat before him, his green eyes glowing with warmth.

"Firestar!" he gasped. "Is... is this a dream?"

Firestar nodded. "I have a message for you from StarClan," he meowed and Bramblestar grew instantly alert.

"What message?" he meowed shakily. "Is there more trouble coming?"

"There is an enemy that has not paid for his crimes," Firestar meowed solemnly. "His anger burns still within him and he would have the Clans pay for a crime he believes they have committed against him."

"Is it Sol?" Bramblestar questioned his former leader, his mind racing. "How can he harm us? No cat would listen to him after all he's done. What threat is he to us?"

"He is no threat to ThunderClan."

"Then why worry?"

Firestar was silent for a few heartbeats. "Fire burns again in two places, but they must meet in order for all Clans to be safe."

"What do you mean?" Bramblestar growled. "Why can't StarClan just give a straight answer? Tell me what you mean!" Frustration burned in his paws.

Firestar shook his head. "You will not discover the meaning for many moons yet," he meowed. "Your duty is the Clan, now. Leave the adventures for others."

"That's no answer!"

"It's the best I can give."

"Why does joining StarClan make cats so infuriating?"

Firestar let out a _mrrow_ of amusement. "I'm sorry, I can't answer that," he purred. "Just trust me, Bramblestar. You need only concern yourself with ThunderClan. When the time comes, let the young go on their own adventures."

Bramblestar sighed. "If you say so, Firestar," he muttered.

The flame-coloured tom touched his tail to Bramblestar's shoulder. "Take care, Bramblestar."

"You too, Firestar."

As the hollow began to fade, Bramblestar could do nothing but worry. _What troubles will ThunderClan face now?_


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Warriors.

**Rated:** T

**Author's Note:** Yes, more adventures for ThunderClan! Their troubles never end, do they?

**Chapter 1**

Light filtering through the den roof caused the small tabby she-cat to wrinkle her nose and roll over, her paws jabbing her brother in the back. He let out a sleepy growl and knocked her paws away. "Get off me, mousebrain! Can't you keep to your half of the nest?"

Bouncing to her paws, Hollykit pounced on her brother. "It's time to get up, Firekit! Our ceremony's today!"

The small golden tabby tom's eyes flicked open and Hollykit found his green glare fixed on her a whisker away. "Ceremonies aren't usually at dawn, Hollykit," he growled. "Let me sleep!"

She jumped off him. "You're so lazy!" she sniffed. "How are you going to be able to do all the work required of an apprentice?"

"Simple," Firekit meowed, rolling away from her. "I'll get some other cat to do it for me."

Hollykit rolled her eyes. "You're Fire_kit_, not Fire_star_. You can't order other cats around."

"Oh yeah?" he muttered. "Then why does every cat fall over themselves to do things for me?"

"You're the most arrogant kit ever!" she spat, turning away from him. "You'll never catch _me_ helping you with anything!" With that, she stalked out of the den.

Blinking in the bright sunlight, it took her a few moments to spot her mother, sharing fresh-kill with Daisy by the medicine den. The cream-furred she-cat was still fighting the cold she had had for a moon, though the queen just shrugged away the worries of the other cats. "I'm getting old," she would meow. "I can't fight sickness as well as I used to."

Hollykit was worried about her. She seemed to be getting frailer as the days went by and she was scared that StarClan would come for her soon. _She's practically my second mother,_ she thought, remembering how the gentle queen had helped to raise her and Firekit, as well as Brightheart's kits before they became apprentices. Daisy was never a warrior, but she was a good mother and well-loved by all the Clan.

"I'm worried about ShadowClan," Daisy fretted, jerking Hollykit's attention back to present. The queen's tail twitched anxiously. "The patrols have said how they're re-marking the border more frequently than necessary and they seem on edge about something."

"I think they're just worried about Blackstar," Cinderheart answered calmly. "ShadowClan doesn't want to seem weak just because their leader is ill."

"StarClan keep him safe!" the cream-coloured she-cat rasped. "He's a good cat."

Cinderheart nodded. "All the Clans owe him a debt of gratitude, especially after he saved the Clans after the terrible snows this past leaf-bare."

"Without him, we would all have starved," Daisy agreed. "It was a good idea, using the Twoleg fox-traps to catch prey."

"Too sneaky for regular hunting, though," Hollykit's mother mewed. "We don't want to become too much like Twolegs."

Daisy let out a murmur of agreement that broke off into a hacking cough. Cinderheart's face was creased with worry and she disappeared into the medicine den, coming back a few moments later with Jayfeather, the Clan's medicine cat. He shook his head slowly, meowing, "I'll get you some more tansy." He turned and slipped back into his den, returning a moment later with the bright yellow flowers, which he laid before the queen. Daisy murmured thanks and bent her head to chew the herbs. Hollykit's fur prickled when she saw how exhausted Daisy looked and how wet and crusted her eyes were. _She's really sick._

"Get some rest in my den, Daisy," Jayfeather meowed. "I want to keep an eye on you."

Looking too tired to reply, Daisy nodded and follow the blind medicine cat into his den, leaving Cinderheart to clean up after their meal. She looked up as Hollykit padded up to her, purring comfortingly. "Daisy will be fine," her mother meowed, though her purr seemed forced and Hollykit could tell that Cinderheart was worried, too. "All you need to think about is your ceremony today. An apprentice already!"

"Yeah," Hollykit meowed, excitement prickling in her paws. "I can't wait! Do you know who my mentor will be?"

Cinderheart shook her head. "But Bramblestar will make sure it's a warrior well-suited to you," she assured her. "He's very good about that."

Hollykit looked around at the camp, which was becoming busier as the warriors headed out on patrols and to hunt and the apprentices groomed themselves outside their den before they went about their duties. "I guess the ceremony will be later," she murmured.

"We need to keep a close eye on the ShadowClan border. Maybe once the dawn patrol gets back," Cinderheart meowed. She gave Hollykit a lick on the head. "You should have something to eat and clean yourself up. You have moss stuck all over your pelt."

Hollykit let out a purr. "Okay," she mewed and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. She selected a juicy mouse from the top and sat down near the nursery to eat. When she'd finished her prey, she began to wash herself, pulling scraps of moss out of her dark gray fur. Hearing pawsteps, she looked up to see Amberpaw.

"Hey there, Hollykit!" the gray and white she-cat purred. "Excited about your big day?"

"Definitely!" Hollykit meowed. "I can't wait to see the territory!"

"It's great," Amberpaw meowed warmly. "It's beautiful right now, with all the trees budding and the flowers starting to open up. Newleaf is here at last!"

"Thank StarClan," Hollykit mewed fervently, remembering the cold winds of leaf-bare. The snow had been as high as the top of the nursery and the warriors had been forced to dig them out so the queens and kits could get what little prey there was. Despite Blackstar's clever idea to use the Twoleg fox-traps to catch prey for the Clan cats, prey had still been scarce and there had been nights when Hollykit had gone to bed hungry. Now that newleaf was here, prey was running and she had a full stomach every day for the first time in her life.

Amberpaw nodded. "It's a shame we still won't be in the same den," she sighed. "But we can still go out sometimes, when I'm collecting herbs. I mean, I might need a warrior escort." Her eyes sparkled with amusement.

"I'll fight off the foxes while you gather herbs," Hollykit purred. "They'll be _terrified_ of me!"

"I'm sure they will," her friend purred. "I've got to go gather some more tansy before your ceremony. I think Bramblestar's having it when the dawn patrol returns from the ShadowClan border. I'll see you later!" she meowed as she trotted off.

"Bye!" Hollykit called after her before returning to her grooming. She licked her paw and ran it over her ears as she thought about the coming ceremony. Soon she would be joining the ShadowClan border patrols!

She began to circle the camp impatiently, fur bristling with excitement as she imagined all the wonderful duties she would perform for her Clan. Fighting off rogues, catching prey to feed the elders and queens, training to be the best warrior the Clan had ever seen. She was determined to be a great warrior, one the Clans would tell stories about when they shared tongues in the evening. She would master every move, catch every mouse she saw and fight off every fox that threatened her Clan!

She spotted a broken twig dangling from the fallen beech tree. Wiggling her haunches, she gave a powerful leap and snatched it, breaking it off from the main branch. She landed gracefully, satisfaction warming her fur. _I'll be the best warrior I can be!___she thought.

Her ears pricked and excitement scorched her fur as she heard the dawn patrol enter the camp. Racing over, she leaped at the first cat who entered the hollow, causing him to fall over lightly, yowling with pretend shock.

"Oh no, a ThunderClan warrior!" the golden tabby tom gasped, his amber eyes wide. "StarClan save me!"

Hollykit gave a _mrrow_ of amusement as she pummelled him lightly with her hind paws. "StarClan won't save you, rogue!" she growled fiercely as the other members of the patrol purred at the sight of them. "I'll shred you!"

Her father pushed her off him gently, purring. "You're going to get your fur all dusty for your ceremony," he chastised her lightly. "And I've got to report to Bramblestar first."

"I can do that, Lionblaze," Toadstep, a black-and-white warrior, meowed. "I'll leave you to finish off that ThunderClan warrior."

Lionblaze gave a mock yowl of outrage as his patrol padded away. "You're leaving me to get my pelt shredded? Where's your loyalty?" Shaking the dust out of his fur, he purred at Hollykit. "You'd better clean yourself up before your mother sees you and starts to fuss."

Hollykit nodded and groomed herself again as Lionblaze asked, "Where's Firekit? Has he not gotten out of his nest yet?"

She shook her head and he frowned. "Any other kit would be bouncing around with excitement," he muttered, then stalked over to the nursery, slipping inside. Hollykit pricked her ears, listening to her father telling Firekit to get up and Firekit's answering growl. Lionblaze growled back and the two cats argued for a few moments before Firekit poked his head out of the den, his eyes narrowed with annoyance.

_Why does he have to be so spoiled?_ Hollykit wondered. _Just because he has Firestar's name doesn't mean he can act like this._

Lionblaze followed his son out, looking sternly at him. "I expect you to act like an apprentice of ThunderClan at your ceremony," he growled. "None of your rudeness or I'll make sure you spend the next moon taking care of the elders."

"Fine," Firekit grunted, beginning to groom his golden tabby fur. He still looked mutinous and not at all excited to be facing his ceremony. Hollykit shook her head and padded away towards the Highledge just as Bramblestar stepped out of his den. The ThunderClan leader stood tall, his proud amber gaze sweeping the camp. _He looks as noble as a StarClan warrior,_ Hollykit thought as the dark brown tabby called out the familiar summons, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

As the Clan gathered, Amberpaw came racing through the thorn barrier into the camp. She streaked across to the medicine den, disappearing into the darkness for a few heartbeats before she padded out again beside Briarlight. The dark brown she-cat dragged herself across the camp with her powerful forepaws and Hollykit felt the usual sense of admiration for the brave warrior. Then she jumped as Bramblestar meowed, "We are gathered here for one of my favourite duties: the naming of new apprentices. As you know, Hollykit and Firekit have reached their sixth moon and we welcome them as apprentices of ThunderClan." Dipping his head, Bramblestar called them forward and Hollykit felt her fur bristle with excitement as her stiff limbs moved forward automatically until she stood beside her brother, facing their leader before the Clan.

"Firekit, from this moment, you will be known as Firepaw," Bramblestar declared, his amber eyes shining down at the golden tabby tom. Firekit blinked slowly, looking almost bored as the ThunderClan leader continued. "Toadstep, you are a brave and enthusiastic warrior. I trust you to pass on your skills to your new apprentice."

"Certainly," Toadstep mewed as he stepped forward. He bent his head to touch noses with Firepaw and the younger tom raised his head to acknowledge him, still with the same expression of boredom that made Hollykit's claws itch to rake themselves over his pelt. _Can't he act like he cares about the __Clan?_ she thought irritably.

As Toadstep and Firepaw withdrew back into the crowd, Bramblestar meowed, "Hollykit, from this moment, you will be known as Hollypaw."

_Hollypaw!_ She was an apprentice at last, ready to defend her Clan.

"Brightheart, you are an intelligent and determined warrior. You have fought hard to be what you are now: a valued and experienced warrior of ThunderClan. I know that you will pass on all you know to your new apprentice."

"Of course, Bramblestar," Brightheart meowed, stepping forward to touch noses with Hollypaw. She felt joy prickle her paws as she touched her nose to her mentor's. She had long admired the injured she-cat and she knew she had come up with unique battle moves that none of the other cats knew. She was lucky to have Brightheart as a mentor!

"Firepaw! Hollypaw!" The Clan cheered for the two new apprentices and Hollypaw ducked her head, feeling suddenly embarrassed by all the attention. As the Clan broke up to go about their duties, she turned to Brightheart. "What will we do today?"

"I thought I'd take you on a tour of the territory," the white and ginger she-cat answered. "I'll show you the borders and the landmarks."

"Great!" Hollypaw mewed enthusiastically, following her mentor out of the thorn barrier and into the forest. She followed closely as Brightheart pointed out various locations.

"This is the training hollow, where we'll do most of our battle training," the warrior meowed. "There's lots of soft moss here, so it's great for practice. Over here is the Sky Oak, the tallest tree in ThunderClan territory. Don't try climbing it, though; your mother injured herself falling out of it."

"Wow! It's _huge_!" Hollypaw gasped, straining her neck to see the top. The twigs were tipped with buds now, allowing her to see the entire trunk right up to its top. She couldn't imagine setting paw up there herself, so she felt a surge of admiration for her mother. She must be able to climb trees like a squirrel.

"This is one of the tunnel entrances."

The fear in Brightheart's voice chilled Hollypaw and she kept close to her mentor's side as she looked into what appeared to be a rabbit hole. "That's where we fought WindClan once, right?" she mewed quietly. "And where Hollyleaf lived."

Brightheart nodded. "Yes, but it's too dangerous to go in there. It's easy to get lost and if it's raining, the tunnels flood."

Hollypaw nodded. "I can't imagine ever going down there," she muttered as they padded away. She felt better as they came out of the trees onto the open hill. With the wind flattening her fur, she turned to face the lake and gasped in awe. Waves rose and fell, slapping against the shore a tree-length away. She stared out across the heaving waters at the dark mass of pines that indicated ShadowClan territory, sweeping her gaze around to where she knew RiverClan territory lay. As she continued turning her head to look, she spotted a cat padding toward them along the shore below the open moorland. "Who's that?" she asked Brightheart, pointing to the cat with her tail.

Brightheart looked surprised. "That's Willowshine, Mothwing's apprentice," she answered. "I wonder what she's doing here."

They waited while the gray tabby she-cat got closer, her blue eyes wide and panting with exhaustion. "Thank StarClan," she gasped. "Brightheart, could you fetch Jayfeather for me? It's Mothwing, she needs to speak with him."

Hollypaw wondered why Mothwing wouldn't come herself, but Brightheart merely nodded. "Hollypaw, run back to the hollow as fast as you can. Get Jayfeather." Turning back to Mothwing, she meowed, "Are there any herbs that he should bring?"

Willowshine shook her head. "There's nothing more we can do for her," she murmured. "She just needs to talk to Jayfeather before StarClan comes to her."

Brightheart flicked her tail to tell Hollypaw to go and she shot off in the direction of the hollow, remembering the landmarks she had passed on her way out. She flashed past the Sky Oak, raced along the top of the mossy hollow and shot through the thorn barrier as if her tail were on fire. "Jayfeather!" she called as she skidded to a halt outside the medicine den, panting. "Come quickly!"

The blind medicine cat poked his head out of his den, his blue eyes wide. "Mothwing?" he asked.

Hollypaw nodded before remembering that he couldn't see her. "Yes, Willowshine's at the WindClan border right now. Mothwing wants to talk to you."

"I'm coming," Jayfeather meowed, hurrying out of the den. "Lead the way," he ordered.

Fur bristling, Hollypaw ran just ahead of the gray tabby tom, her tail stretched behind her, letting the tip brush his whiskers so he knew where she was. They made it to the WindClan border quickly, though Hollypaw was completely out of breath by the time they arrived and she had to sit and pant until she got her breath back. When she had recovered, she looked up to see Jayfeather and Willowshine hurrying away along the shore, towards the place where she knew RiverClan lived. "Is Mothwing dying?" she asked her mentor quietly.

"Yes," Brightheart meowed, her eye betraying her sorrow. "She is still a young cat. All of the Clans will mourn her."

"Is she ill? Can't Willowshine and Jayfeather cure her?" Hollypaw asked, her fur fluffing up at the thought of medicine cats not being able to save a patient.

"They've tried everything, but her sickness is too deep inside her. She has a lump in her belly," Brightheart explained. "No cat knows a cure for that." She shook her head slowly, as if scattering the dark thoughts. "Come, let's continue our patrol. Unless you're tired?"

Hollypaw shook her head and Brightheart began to lead the way again, uphill along the stream. Then they turned and followed an invisible line through the trees, until they came upon a crumbling Twoleg nest. Hollypaw shivered at the sight of it, but Brightheart led the way confidently. "It's all right, it's been abandoned for as long as the Clans have lived here. It's too broken now for Twolegs to live in. Jayfeather grows herbs here, like the catmint over there." She nodded towards the plants, already growing large, juicy leaves. Their scent made Hollypaw's mouth water, but she knew she could not eat any of it. It was too precious an herb to waste; the only known cure for deadly greencough.

The two she-cats crossed a stony trail, then continued through forest where several pines grew alongside the oaks and birches of ThunderClan territory. Brightheart stopped when they reached a clearing in the woods. "This is where Twolegs come every greenleaf," she explained. "It's too early in newleaf for them to be here now, though. It's ShadowClan's territory; Bramblestar gave it back to them a few moons ago."

Hollypaw nodded, remembering the stories about the battle that had been fought here when StarClan had ordered ThunderClan to take it back from their neighbours. Now, however, the two Clans settled their differences peacefully and Hollypaw prayed to StarClan that they always would. Hopefully ShadowClan's recent activities were due to nothing more than fear for their leader.

"Now, keep quiet as we move along ShadowClan's border. We don't want to upset them now, when they're so worried about Blackstar," Brightheart meowed. Hollypaw nodded and followed Brightheart quietly, carefully picking her way around brittle leaves that still coated the ground after leaf-fall and around crunchy ferns. Eventually they came upon a stream that curved out of ShadowClan's territory and lead down to the lake. Here, Brightheart stopped. "They won't leave scent-marks along the stream," she mewed. "We can head back to camp, now. It's almost time for the evening meal."

Startled, Hollypaw looked up to see the light of sunset turning the sky to flame. "I can't believe that was a whole day!" she gasped.

"You shall move more quickly through the territory once you are used to walking such a great distance," Brightheart meowed reassuringly, touching her tail-tip to Hollypaw's shoulder. "Let's head back to camp."

As they padded back through the trees, Hollypaw's paws, which should have been sore by now, were instead prickling with energy. She felt that she could run all the way around the lake and back home again before the Clan had settled down for the night.

_Being an apprentice is the best thing in the world!_


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Warriors.

**Rated:** T

**Author's Note:** I'm going to try to update at _least_ once a week. I have a bit of a buffer, now, so all I've got to do is remember to update on time. :P I'll try to update every **Friday**. Thanks for reading and enjoy this chapter! :)

**Chapter 2**

Excited voices woke Firepaw the next morning. Groaning, he covered his ears with his paws, trying to block them out. _No cat has the right to be that loud first thing in the morning_, he thought irritably. _Can't they bugger off and let me sleep in a bit longer?_

"Firepaw, it's time to wake up!"

Oh great, now Toadstep was bothering him, too.

With a hiss of annoyance, Firepaw got to his paws and stretched for a few heartbearts before shaking the moss from his pelt and slipping out of his new den. His green eyes flicked over to where the other apprentices were clustered just outside the den and his tail-tip twitched. _There are the culprits_, he thought.

Toadstep seemed oblivious to his annoyance as he blinked down at him with the same excitement in his eyes. "All ready for training?"

Firepaw gave a grunt. "I _guess_."

"Then come on, let's go to the training hollow," his mentor meowed cheerfully, leading the way out of the camp. Firepaw cast one last glare over his back at his fellow apprentices and followed the warrior out of the camp and through the woods. When they arrived at the training hollow, Toadstep immediately turned and meowed, "All right, go ahead and attack me."

"What, just like that?" Firepaw snorted.

"Yes." Toadstep's eyes glittered and Firepaw realized that his mentor was perfectly aware of his feelings. "You're obviously spoiling for a fight. Go ahead and try to hit me."

"All right, if that's what you want." Firepaw stalked forward, keeping his gaze locked on his mentor's. Toadstep narrowed his eyes and snarled in his face as Firepaw leaped, paws outstretched. Toadstep ducked and Firepaw felt a surge of satisfaction that quickly turned to dismay as his mentor shot up again, sending Firepaw sailing over his shoulders to land hard on the ground behind him. Scrambling to his paws, Firepaw rose in time to see the black and white tom standing over him with a purr of amusement. Enraged, the golden tabby tom shot forward, grabbing his mentor's forepaw in his teeth and biting down hard. With a yowl of fury, Toadstep fell backwards, his hind legs coming up to kick at Firepaw's belly. Winded, the apprentice released his grip and fell back, gasping for breath.

As he recovered, Toadstep stalked forward to stand above him, his eyes dark with fury. "What were you thinking of?" he snarled. "Warriors do not shed blood in training!" Firepaw glared up at him, noticing the flecks of blood on his mentor's forepaw. Though he would never admit it, a part of him felt guilty for hurting him.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"I should hope so!" Toadstep growled. "Now, let's try again, but this time keep your teeth to yourself and your claws sheathed!"

Getting to his paws, Firepaw launched himself at his mentor, but guilt made his attack half-hearted and he swung a clumsy paw at Toadstep, which he easily knocked away. "Again," his mentor ordered.

After several more unsuccessful attempts, Toadstep called a halt. "You're leaving yourself too open to counter-attack," he meowed. "You've got to attack strategically, so your opponent can't take advantage of any weaknesses."

"All right," Firepaw grunted through gritted teeth. He narrowed his eyes and dashed straight at Toadstep. Seeing his mentor raising his paw, he feinted at the last moment, then swung around to leap onto his back. As Toadstep rolled, Firepaw jumped, dodging his mentor's strong paws and landed where he had previously lain. As his mentor's belly became exposed, he dove in to attack, pinning Toadstep's front paws to him as Firepaw's hind paws kicked at the warrior's belly. At the same time, he bared his teeth at his mentor's throat. It didn't take long for Toadstep to overpower him and send him flying again, but he landed on his paws and spun around, ready to attack again.

"Better," Toadstep praised him, shaking the dirt out of his coat. "Now let's try hunting for a bit. You must be hungry."

"A little."

Toadstep lead the way through the forest to the foot of the Sky Oak. There, he crouched down and whispered, "You see those ferns over there, just past the base of the tree? There's prey in there. You can tell by the way the leaves are moving and by the scent." Lifting his nose, Firepaw could detect a delicious meaty smell emanating from the bushes and his mouth began to water. "Wait until the prey comes out," Toadstep mewed.

Firepaw found it hard to wait. He was impatient to make his first catch and he was hard-pressed to keep his tail still. Swallowing the saliva that was threatening to pour from his mouth, he mimicked Toadstep's crouch and waited. It seemed as if endless heartbeats went by before he spotted a plump young rabbit hop out from the bushes. Another followed it, then another. Firepaw stared, heart beating faster with excitement as a fourth rabbit, larger than the others and probably the mother, hopped out to join her children as they tore at the fresh young grass. Toadstep laid his tail across Firepaw's shoulders, warning him to wait as they hopped steadily closer.

Finally, two of them strayed within reach of the two cats. Toadstep tensed his muscles and Firepaw followed suit, then they exploded out of the bushes. Toadstep pounced on the rabbit closest to him, giving it a swift bite behind the head, killing it instantly. Firepaw launched himself at the other, but it darted away from his outstretched claws and ran towards its mother. He immediately took off in pursuit, pounding across the clearing after the young rabbit. He heard Toadstep calling after him, but he ignored him and followed the rabbit into the bushes after its mother and littermate. He ducked under the branches of a holly bush, charging after the terrified rabbit until it decided to make a break into a clump of thorns. Triumphantly, Firepaw followed it under the bush and snarled with delight when he saw it cowering among the branches. "Got you, you little...!"

Then he let out a screech as the terrified creature clawed at him, slashing open his face. Pain sliced through his mauled face and he yowled in agony as blood began to drip into his eyes. Reeling with pain and blinded by the blood, he stumbled forward and felt soft fur beneath his claws. He bit down, catching the young rabbit's throat in his jaws and biting down hard. He felt a sense of triumph as it went limp. _Serves you right!_ he thought furiously.

Dragging his catch with him, he backed out of the bush, closing his eyes to stop the blood flowing into them. He heard Toadstep racing towards him and waited while his mentor skidded to a halt. "Firepaw!" he gasped. "Follow me back to the camp."

Firepaw bent his head to pick up his prey, but his mentor knocked it away from him. "Let me bury it, then I'll lead you back."

The ThunderClan apprentice waited, listening to the sounds of his mentor scraping at the ground, trying to ignore the lancing pains that coursed through his veins. "Filthy rabbit," he snarled.

"Here, keep your nose to my tail," Toadstep meowed from in front of him. Reaching his neck forward, Firepaw felt the tip of his mentor's tail tickle his nose and followed silently as the warrior led him back to the hollow.

Gasps of shocks and worry greeted Firepaw when they arrived in the camp and he heard Amberpaw meow, "You'll be okay, Firepaw, follow me." Relieved to hear her steady mew, he followed her quietly to the medicine den, sensing the cool air as he entered it. He could feel the blood beginning to cake on his eyelid, but there was no use opening them until the blood stopped flowing into them. He waited while the medicine cat apprentice brought soaked moss and began to bathe his face. The cool wetness of the water felt soothing and he relaxed, sitting still while she worked.

"There, I've cleaned the blood away," she meowed. "You can open your eyes now."

Firepaw obeyed and immediately felt annoyed with the young she-cat. "You haven't done a very good job cleaning me up," he growled. "There's still blood all over my left eye."

With his right eye, he watched as the young she-cat's eyes widened. She let out a long, low breath before mewing, "Oh, Firepaw..."

"What?" he growled. "Fine, I'll do it myself if it's such a big deal to you." He stalked over to the pool in the corner of the den, dipping his paw in, then reaching up to wash the blood from his eye. When he couldn't find it, his body went stiff and a chill shot through his spine.

"What happened to me?" he whispered.

"Y... you've lost your eye," Amberpaw mewed, her voice unsteady. He turned on her, his hackles raised and the young medicine cat apprentice backed away from him nervously. "I-I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do to fix it..."

Firepaw closed his one good eye and took a deep, steadying breath as the world spun before him. His paws felt numb and his entire body seemed cased in ice. He felt Amberpaw press up beside him and lead him over to a nest on the floor, where he immediately flopped down, his breath coming quick and shallow.

Amberpaw whisked away from his side and returned almost immediately with her jaws laden with herbs. "Eat these," she meowed. "They'll help with the shock and the pain."

Too terrified to argue, Firepaw bent his head and chewed the herbs she laid before him. There were several small, sticky leaves with three tiny black seeds on them. He wondered for a moment what they were, but they quickly went to work and he began to feel drowsy. Amberpaw lay beside him and began to groom him, licking his fur gently as his mother used to, until he fell into darkness.

* * *

><p>It was night by the time he woke up again, his face aching and his body hot and uncomfortable. He shifted in his nest and could not stop a low moan of pain from slipping out as pain stabbed at the place where his left eye had been. There was a noise in the darkness on that side and he stiffened, fear shooting through him. Then gray paws came into view and he looked up to see Jayfeather standing above him.<p>

"Has the pain returned?" the medicine cat inquired.

Firepaw nodded, almost breathless with fear. He hadn't seen the medicine cat coming up on him. Would he ever get used to being half-blind? He thought of Brightheart, with only one eye and ear after the dog attack long before he was born. She'd lived with it, hadn't she? It had taken her a while, he'd heard, to adjust and create new moves that were suited to her, but she was a good warrior. He shuffled his paws anxiously, wondering if he should switch mentors. Maybe Toadstep couldn't teach him properly now. He liked the warrior, though and didn't want to switch mentors. Would he always be different than this Clanmates from now on?

His breathing had grown fast again as his thoughts spun out of control. _StarClan help me!_

"Eat this," Jayfeather meowed, dropping the same herbs Amberpaw had given him. In his fearful state, Firepaw hadn't noticed the medicine cat go into his stores to fetch herbs. "You need to calm down. This will help."

Firepaw bent his head obediently and chewed the herbs, swallowing painfully. "What are they?" he asked, wanting to get his mind off his problem.

"The leaves are thyme and the seeds are poppy," Jayfeather explained. "Thyme will help with shock, while the poppy seeds ease pain." The medicine cat narrowed his eyes and Firepaw felt as if he was actually looking at him. It was unnerving, that brilliant blue gaze. _It's like he isn't really blind._

"The poppy seeds will help you to sleep, as well," the blind tom continued. "You'll need plenty of rest so you can return to your training as soon as possible."

"Can I still be a warrior?" Firepaw whispered the question, his nerves tingling despite the soothing thyme.

Jayfeather let out a rusty purr. "Of course," he meowed, the sureness of his mew reassuring Firepaw. "You still have one good eye. Brightheart can help with your training and teach you the special moves that she uses. It'll be tough, but you can do it."

Firepaw relaxed, suddenly feeling his eye growing heavy with tiredness. He curled up in his nest, soothed by Jayfeather's reassurances. "Thanks Jayfeather," he murmured sleepily.

He felt the medicine cat's tail-tip touch his shoulder before padding away. _I'll be all right,_ Firepaw thought before he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>When he woke, it was bright daylight outside. Stretching his jaws in a yawn, Firepaw rose slowly to his paws. His face felt tight and throbbed with pain, but it wasn't the sharp agony of yesterday. He could manage without poppy seeds for a while. Long enough to get some fresh-kill, at least. His stomach was yowling with hunger and he realized that he hadn't eaten since the day before yesterday. Stepping lightly out of his nest and shaking the sleep from his paws, he padded over to the entrance of the den. He poked his head out, scanning the camp with his one good eye for signs of his Clanmates. He let out a breath of relief when he saw only a few cats. <em>The rest must be on patrol<em>.

He slipped out of the den, weaving his way around the fallen beech tree to where the fresh-kill pile lay. He felt a tremor of fear as he realized that he could no longer see where his Clanmates were now, as they were to his left, but he kept his head high as he crossed to the pile of prey. Stretching his neck, he grasped a rabbit and dragged it out and over to the half-rock by the apprentices' den. Settling himself comfortably, he began to tuck into his prey, ignoring the mews of the cats still in camp.

When he had finished, he heard the sounds of a cat approaching and looked up to see Toadstep padding up to him. "It's good to see you out of your nest," the black-and-white tom meowed warmly. "How are you feeling?"

"Full," Firepaw replied, feeling a purr rise in his chest. _What's gotten into me?_ he wondered. "I'm fine, Toadstep. My face hurts a bit, but it's not too bad today."

"It looks a bit swollen," his mentor meowed, staring at the space where his eye had been. He sniffed the spot, wrinkling his nose. "I think Jayfeather should take a look at it again. It looks infected."

Firepaw felt another chill pass through him. "If it is, I'm sure Jayfeather will heal it," he meowed with forced brightness. "I'll go see him now."

"I'll come with you, if you'd like," Toadstep offered.

"Sure."

Firepaw felt grateful for his mentor's presence as he headed back to the medicine den. It was still empty, so the two cats settled down to wait. Toadstep was silent for a few moments, then meowed, "I'm proud of you. You seem to be handling this well."

The golden tabby tom didn't know what to say. He felt awkward, wondering if he should thank him for the praise or say something else. He settled on meowing, "There's no point in getting upset about it. If Brightheart could deal with it, I can."

Toadstep purred. "True. You'll be a great warrior, Firepaw."

The sat in silence, though Firepaw's thoughts had begun to race again. How dangerous would an infection be? Would he survive? What if he lost his other eye in battle? Why had StarClan let this happen?

He was startled from his thoughts by the sound of Jayfeather entering the den. "How is my patient today?" the blind tom mewed, his voice muffled by the leaves in his mouth. He slipped into his stores and came back a moment later. He sniffed Firepaw's face and immediately meowed, "It's infected."

"Is that dangerous?" Firepaw asked, but Jayfeather didn't answer. He was already back in his stores and Firepaw could hear him rustling around. A heartbeat later he was back, chewing some herbs into a paste. Jayfeather licked his paw, then rubbed the paste gently onto Firepaw's swollen face. The cool juices were soothing and he relaxed, letting the herbs go to work. "What is that?"

"Marigold," Jayfeather answered. "It's great for soothing infections. You'll be fine, don't worry. You'll have to continue to stay in my den, though." The medicine cat frowned as he gave his face another sniff. "Any pain?"

"It's throbbing," Firepaw answered.

"I'll get you some more poppy seeds."

Firepaw licked up the seeds that Jayfeather gave him and allowed Toadstep to help him back to his nest, where he curled up again, feeling worn out. "Thanks for staying with me," he murmured sleepily.

Toadstep purred quietly as darkness rose again to claim him. Firepaw's last thought was of training in the mossy hollow with the black-and-white warrior. _I'll work hard and be the best warrior I can be!_


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Warriors.

**Rated:** T

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter! Please enjoy. :)

**Chapter 3**

Hollypaw slept fitfully, her worries about Firepaw and her sadness at the news Jayfeather had brought back keeping her awake. Jayfeather had returned to camp not long after Firepaw had fallen asleep. He had been horrified by Firepaw's condition, but praised Amberpaw for her care of him. "You're young, but you're already a good medicine cat," he'd meowed and she had purred with happiness. Jayfeather didn't give out praise easily.

He had bad news about the RiverClan medicine cat, however. "Mothwing's dead," he'd announced to the Clan, to murmurs of sorrow. Mothwing had been well-liked and her death had come as a shock to many cats. Hollypaw knew that the proud she-cat had kept her illness a secret for moons, until it became obvious to every cat. But Willowshine was a good medicine cat and so RiverClan would be safe in her paws.

Hollypaw had lain awake as the moon hung overhead, remembering her parents' reactions to the news that Firepaw had lost his eye. Cinderheart had demanded to see him, distraught at the thought of her kit being injured so badly. Lionblaze had just looked stunned when Jayfeather told him, then he lay down beside the hollow's wall and laid his head on his paws. Hollypaw had tried to comfort him, reminding him that Firepaw was alive and that was the most important thing. Her father had purred comfortingly, but his gaze remained sorrowful.

Now, Hollypaw fell into an exhausted sleep and began to dream immediately.

She was in a warm, greenleaf forest. Though she had never known the season, she could see that the trees and plants were in full leaf and the air was warmer than it was in newleaf. She felt completely at peace and wandered aimlessly through the gentle forest, breathing deeply of the rich scents and letting the warmth sink into her fur. She could hear prey scuttling in the bushes, but she didn't feel hungry and decided not to give chase. Besides, she hadn't had her first hunting lesson yet.

Coming upon a clearing, she settled down and basked in the sun, letting out a purr of contentment. _I almost feel like a kittypet,_ she thought. _I could just lay here forever_.

"Unfortunately, you can't do that."

Hollypaw started at the sound of the voice, sitting up and looking around for the source. A dark ginger tom was padding toward her, his green eyes warm and friendly. As he stepped into the shade, she noticed that his pelt glittered with starlight and her eyes flew wide. "You're a StarClan warrior!" she gasped.

"That's right," the tom meowed. "My name is Firestar. I was once leader of your Clan."

"I know about you!" Hollypaw mewed, her heart beating fast. "You were the leader before Bramblestar. You're a legend!"

Firestar's whiskers twitched. "I'm a cat, just like you," he meowed. "Like you, I was chosen for a great destiny."

Hollypaw's eyes widened. "A great destiny?" she repeated.

"Yes. Your warrior ancestors have chosen you as part of a mission that is necessary to ensure the survival of the lost Clan." As Hollypaw opened her mouth to question him, he raised his tail to silence her. "Two fires burn separately, useless until they join together." His eyes shone and fire seemed to burn in his pelt. "One fire burns close to you, while another lies far from here. You must join the fires to save the sky."

Hollypaw shook her head. "I don't understand," she murmured.

"You will," Firestar assured her. "Four must go with you and the fire. Look to the sea, the dawn, the bird and the green-eyed cat."

As he spoke, he and the forest around him began to fade. Hollypaw let out a yowl of confusion as she woke.

Nearby, Lilypaw leaped from her nest, fur bristling. "Who's attacking?" she gasped.

Hollypaw sat up, shaking her head. "No cat's attacking. Sorry I woke you."

Lilypaw relaxed, giving her chest a quick lick. "Did you have a bad dream?" she asked.

The dark gray tabby shook her head. "I don't know. I guess so," she meowed, confusion clouding her thoughts. "It feels like it," she decided.

"Well, let's go outside. It's almost time for the dawn patrol to leave," Lilypaw suggested.

Hollypaw followed her denmate outside, her thoughts a jumble. She had received a dream from StarClan! Should she tell Jayfeather? Or Bramblestar? She shook her head, trying to scatter her thoughts. Would they believe her? "I've got to go talk to Bramblestar," she muttered to Lilypaw.

The dark tabby she-cat's eyes widened. "Did you have a dream from StarClan?" she whispered, awed.

Hollypaw nodded. "I'm not sure what it means, though. I think I should tell him about it."

"Maybe you're supposed to be a medicine cat," Lilypaw mewed.

"Don't be silly. Amberpaw's our medicine cat apprentice," Hollypaw meowed. "Besides, I want to be a _warrior_."

"Okay, well, you should go see Bramblestar right away! I can go tell Jayfeather, if you'd like," Lilypaw offered.

"Great. Thanks!" Hollypaw mewed as she padded across the hollow to the fallen rocks the led up to Bramblestar's den. Calling a greeting inside, she waited until she heard his answer before slipping inside.

She had never been inside the leader's den before. It was a small cave with a sandy floor, cool and comfortable. Bramblestar's nest was at the back, sheltered from the wind. The ThunderClan leader sat beside it. He had been talking with Squirrelflight, his deputy, before Hollypaw had entered. She dipped her head to the two warriors, feeling very self-conscious and silly. What if it had just been a dream?

Bramblestar's amber eyes were warm and encouraging. "Yes, Hollypaw? What is it?"

"I... I had a dream," she stammered, scraping the floor nervously. "It-"

She was interrupted by the sound of some cat entering the den. She looked over her shoulder to see Jayfeather padding in, settling himself near her with his paws folded neatly beneath him. "Lilypaw told me that you had a dream from StarClan, Hollypaw," he meowed.

Bramblestar's eyes widened. "From StarClan? What happened?"

"I was in a forest and it was greenleaf," Hollypaw began. "I walked around for a while, then I lay down in a clearing. A cat came to me and began to speak. He said his name was Firestar."

"Firestar!" Squirrelflight gasped and Hollypaw remembered that Firestar had been her father. "What did he say to you?"

"He said that I had been chosen to go on a mission. I had to take fire to... to another fire and I had to travel with four other cats." Hollypaw felt distinctly foolish as she told them of her dream. She could not understand what Firestar had meant and she hoped that the warriors might know more.

"That's all?" Bramblestar sounded as confused as she felt. She nodded and he looked pensive. "I'm not sure what he means by fire... unless..."

"It couldn't be Firepaw, could it?" Jayfeather suggested.

Hollypaw's fur stood on end. Could her brother be the fire that Firestar mentioned?

"What about the other fire?" Squirrelflight wondered aloud. "There's no other cat with the name 'fire' in the Clans."

Hollypaw suddenly remembered another part of her dream. "Firestar mentioned a lost Clan," she meowed. Beside her, Jayfeather pricked his ears with apparent interest. "And he said that joining the fires would save the sky."

"The sky?" Bramblestar repeated. "What in StarClan's name could that mean?" He shook his head slowly. "Firestar never mentioned _that_ to me."

"What?" Squirrelflight mewed, turning to her mate.

"Firestar came to me in a dream six moons ago, on the night of a Gathering. He told me the same thing, that fire burns in two places and they must meet in order for all the Clans to be safe. He mentioned Sol, but said that he is no threat to ThunderClan." Bramblestar was silent for a few moments, then meowed quietly. "Perhaps there is a fifth Clan somewhere."

Jayfeather lifted his head. "How could that be? I have seen nothing of this."

Hollypaw wondered what he meant. Jayfeather had never seen anything, as far as she knew. _Unless he can see in dreams,_ she thought.

"Could Firestar mean the Tribe?" Squirrelflight suggested.

Jayfeather shook his head. "There is no 'fire' in the Tribe," he answered. "I have visited their Stoneteller and their ancestors in dreams," he explained to Hollypaw. "They have never mentioned this prophecy to me and I believe they would, if one mentioned the Clans. Besides, StarClan knows they're a Tribe, not a Clan."

"True," Squirrelflight meowed, looking thoughtful.

Bramblestar suddenly sat up. "When I was first made a warrior, Firestar and Sandstorm went away for a few moons. They said they were on a mission from StarClan, but they never told the Clan where they went."

"Do you think...?" Squirrelflight gasped.

"Maybe," Bramblestar meowed. "We should ask her."

"I'll fetch her," the ThunderClan deputy meowed, racing from the den. Hollypaw sat silently, her mind racing. Could there really be another Clan?

Squirrelflight was back a few moments later, with the pale ginger elder close behind her. Sandstorm was out of breath and had to sit for a while to recover. The skinny she-cat was the oldest member of the Clan and she had suffered greatly since the death of her mate, Firestar. She had not eaten much for moons after he had fallen in the Final Battle and she had a hard time putting weight back on now. But when she had recovered, her eyes were clear and she held herself like a warrior.

"Thank you for coming, Sandstorm," Bramblestar meowed respectfully. "There was something we wanted to ask you."

"Well, spit it out, then, Bramblestar," Sandstorm meowed tartly, though her whiskers were twitching with amusement and she let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "I'm not getting any younger."

Bramblestar dipped his head. "Many moons ago, you and Firestar went on a journey together." As he spoke, Hollypaw noticed that Sandstorm tensed and she felt a surge of excitement. "Where did you two go?"

Sandstorm blinked slowly. "StarClan sent us on a mission," she meowed evasively.

"Where?"

"To another territory upriver."

"Whose territory?"

Sandstorm hesitated, then replied, "SkyClan's."

A ripple of shock passed through the cats. Hollypaw felt her fur stand on end and Firestar's words began to make more sense. It was _SkyClan_ that was in danger, wherever they were.

"_Sky_Clan?" Squirrelflight repeated, her green eyes huge. "Who is SkyClan?"

"They were the fifth Clan, driven out of the old forest long ago by our ancestors," Sandstorm answered, though she looked reluctant. "Firestar received messages from their old leader and we travelled on his word to their territory. They were just rogues and kittypets when we arrived, but with Skywatcher – one of the Clan's elders – help, we brought them together and made them a Clan."

"Why did you never tell us?" Bramblestar asked.

"We didn't think it was right of us to reopen ancient wounds," the pale ginger she-cat answered. "It would also shake the faith of many cats, since StarClan did not interfere when the Clans drove SkyClan out. We told only Cinderpelt and Graystripe."

Bramblestar nodded, understanding. "It's hard to think about, StarClan letting a Clan be driven out," he murmured. "But I have to believe that our ancestors let it happen for a reason." No other cat spoke, but Hollypaw couldn't help thinking, _No! There can't be a good reason!_

"What's done is done," Sandstorm reminded them. "SkyClan was doing well in their territory when Firestar and I left them."

"They don't seem to be doing well now," Squirrelflight pointed out. "But perhaps we can help them."

"Firestar told me to look to the sea, the dawn, the bird and the cat with green eyes," Hollypaw told the older warriors. "Though I don't know what he means."

"The sea is sun-drown-place," Bramblestar meowed. "Though I see no reason to go there now; Midnight isn't even there anymore."

"It might be cats' names," Jayfeather suggested. "Though, there's no cats in ThunderClan named 'sea', 'dawn' or 'bird'. There are cats with green eyes, though."

"If the other words are names, perhaps 'green' is a name as well?" Sandstorm meowed.

Bramblestar looked pensive. "There's a Seapaw in RiverClan," he meowed. "For missions like this, StarClan usually wants the four Clans to work together, too."

"There's a Dawnpaw in WindClan," Squirrelflight mewed. "And a Greenpaw in ShadowClan."

"Would StarClan really send so many apprentices into such danger?" Sandstorm meowed fretfully. "I know that you and Crowfeather were apprentices on your journey," she meowed to Squirrelflight. "But there were warriors with you. I wouldn't feel right sending so many inexperienced cats on a journey."

"Wait, who is the 'bird'?" Jayfeather meowed.

Sandstorm was still shaking her head doubtfully, but Hollypaw felt a rush of excitement. "StarClan ordered this mission," she meowed. "They must believe that we can do this."

As she spoke, there was a scrabbling noise outside the den and Dovewing padded inside. "Sorry to interrupt, Bramblestar," she meowed, clearly surprised to see the number of cats inside the den. "But I had a strange dream..."


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Warriors.

**Rated:** T

**Author's Note:** Before anyone comments on it, yes, Boulderstrike's name is different than in the books. In the books, his warrior name is Boulderfur, but I forgot (as it is not updated in the most recent Allegiances, I mistakingly gave him a warrior name). To be honest, I like my name more, so he's staying as Boulderstrike. :P

Also, Gorsetail has switched genders in the series maybe four times at this point. It was last listed as a tom, so a tom he is. He did have a litter of kits during The Power of Three, though. Ouch. Oh well!

**Chapter 4**

"Did it have anything to do with a mission from StarClan?" Hollypaw asked her, her fur bristling with excitement. _Is Dovewing the 'bird'?_

The gray warrior nodded, her eyes stretched wide with surprise. "Yes. How did you know?"

"Hollypaw had a dream from StarClan as well," Bramblestar meowed, looking thoughtful. "Firestar told her that two fires must meet..."

"That's what he said to me, too!" Dovewing interrupted him with a gasp. "But he said something else, as well. Something I'd forgotten about moons ago."

"What is that?" the ThunderClan leader asked her with a frown.

Dovewing's green eyes shone with awe. "Many moons ago, a StarClan warrior came to me and told me of a prophecy. I forgot about it, until Firestar recited it again last night. He said, '_After the sharp-eyed jay and the roaring lion, peace will come on dove's gentle wing._'"

"Is that linked to the other prophecy?" Squirrelflight wondered. "Or did it have something to do with the prophecy of the Three? Peace has already come to the Clans."

"But not through me," Dovewing meowed. "Firestar was the one who brought peace to the lake. Maybe I need to bring peace to the place we're going on our journey."

Sandstorm was nodding. "You will be travelling far," she warned. "The old forest is a moon's journey away and SkyClan's territory is even farther than that. I still don't think that so many young cats should travel so far without at least another warrior with them."

Hollypaw shuffled her paws. Would Bramblestar agree with Sandstorm? Would he try to keep them from travelling and fulfilling StarClan's prophecy? Worst of all, would he be right to? It _would_ be dangerous. If the apprentices from the other Clans were the same age as her, they would have only just begun their training. Dovewing would be the only fully-trained cat in the patrol.

"Nonetheless, it is StarClan's will," the ThunderClan leader meowed, though his eyes were dark with worry. "Although, they did not protest when two extra cats went on the journey to sun-drown-place." He glanced at Squirrelflight as he spoke. "I think at least the mentors of the apprentices should go with them on the journey."

Squirrelflight narrowed her eyes. "Will the other Clans even agree to this journey? We'll need to send messengers to their camps."

Bramblestar nodded. "You're right. Squirrelflight, will you go with Hollypaw to WindClan and RiverClan? Dovewing can go with Jayfeather to ShadowClan."

Hollypaw knew that sending a medicine cat was unlikely to provoke ShadowClan. No honourable warrior would dare attack a medicine cat!

Squirrelflight nodded. "We'll go right now. We'll have to stay the night in RiverClan, though, if Mistystar will have us."

Bramblestar nodded. "Of course. My StarClan light your path."

"And yours. Follow me, Hollypaw," Squirrelflight mewed, already on her way out of the den.

Hollypaw leaped down the rocks after the ginger she-cat, pausing for a heartbeat to look for her parents. She spotted Cinderheart by the nursery, weaving new branches through it. Hollypaw gave a wave of her tail and Cinderheart padded quickly over.

"Where are you going?" her mother questioned, her blue eyes curious.

"We're going to WindClan and RiverClan!" Hollypaw mewed, kneading the ground with her paws. Squirrelflight had stopped and was looking back patiently.

"WindClan and RiverClan!" Cinderheart looked to the ThunderClan deputy for an answer. "Why?"

Squirrelflight flicked her ears, letting Hollypaw know that she could tell her mother. "Dovewing and I both had a dream from StarClan," she explained. "We're supposed to go on a journey to save SkyClan!"

Cinderheart blinked. "SkyClan's in danger?"

Hollypaw put her head to the side. "Yes. You know about SkyClan?"

"I... It's a long story," her mother murmured. Shaking her head, she meowed, "You're so young for such a big responsibility. StarClan doesn't let our cats have normal lives, do they?"

Squirrelflight purred. "At least we never get bored!" she joked. "We'll be back by sunhigh tomorrow."

Cinderheart touched her muzzle to Hollypaw's head. Her eyes were dark with worry and Hollypaw gave her a quick lick. "Don't worry, Cinderheart. StarClan ordered this mission; they'll make sure that I'm safe."

Her mother dipped her head. "True, they will be watching you closely," she agreed. "All the same, be careful, Hollypaw."

"I will." Hollypaw turned and hurried after Squirrelflight, out of the hollow and into the forest.

* * *

><p>Wind flatted her ears to her head and she was forced to narrow her eyes against the pollen being blown into them. Her tail-tip twitching impatiently, she meowed, "Why are we waiting?"<p>

Squirrelflight sat beside her calmly. "We have to wait for a border patrol to escort us to the camp," she explained. "Onestar won't like it if we stroll in uninvited. Be patient."

"Okay." It made sense to her and she folded her paws beneath her, determined to mimic the deputy's composure. If she wanted to be a good warrior, she would have to be patient, as Squirrelflight said. Still, she found it hard to sit and wait while her paws itched to dash across the hills.

"My father is half-WindClan, isn't he?" she mewed.

Squirrelflight nodded. "Yes, Crowfeather was his father."

"Does it show?" Hollypaw asked. "Do Firepaw and I seem a bit like WindClan cats?"

"You are both fast, like your father," Squirrelflight meowed, her voice neutral. "But that is useful for ThunderClan warriors, as well. You are built more like a ThunderClan cat."

"What about Firepaw?"

The dark ginger she-cat hesitated. "He's smaller, like a WindClan cat, but that doesn't matter. You are both ThunderClan cats."

Hollypaw nodded, but had just opened her mouth to ask whether the Clan saw it that way when a new scent hit the roof of her mouth. It was a strong, peaty smell, laden with heather and it seemed close by.

"A WindClan patrol is coming."

Narrowing her eyes, she swept her gaze across the moorland. _Where are they?_ she wondered. Then she spotted a flicker of movement and spotted a group of mottled cats, barely detectable against the shades of the grass. She watched as they ran swiftly across the hill until they had stood across the stream from the ThunderClan cats, not at all out of breath after their run.

The leader of the patrol, a light brown tabby tom, seemed friendly enough as he dipped his head respectfully to Squirrelflight. "Greetings," he meowed. "What are you doing at the border?"

"We'd like to speak with Onestar and Kestralflight," Squirrelflight answered. "Would you escort us, Owlfeather?"

Hollypaw heard a murmur of surprise from the other WindClan cats and pricked her ears. A younger gray and white she-cat whispered to her Clanmate, "Could this be about the prophecy?"

Owlfeather whipped his head around and shot the she-cat a glare. "That is _WindClan's_ business," he growled before turning back to Squirrelflight. "Why do you want to speak with them?" he questioned, his voice sounding less friendly than before.

"Because it _is_ about the prophecy from StarClan," Squirrelflight replied, her green eyes flashing. "Although whether or not it is the same prophecy remains to be seen. It would be helpful if we could speak with your leader and medicine cat about it."

Owlfeather's tail-tip twitched. "Very well. Furzepelt and Leaftail, escort these cats to the camp. Sedgewhisker and I will continue the patrol."

The gray and white she-cat flicked her tail. "Follow us," she meowed, turning to lead the way. Leaftail, a dark tabby tom, waited for Squirrelflight and Hollypaw to leap the stream and begin following Furzepelt before he took the rear. Hollypaw felt tense with anxiety. Would Onestar agree to see them?

Furzepelt lead them swiftly across the moor, although Hollypaw could see her whiskers twitching with annoyance from time to time. Perhaps she and Leaftail would normally run more quickly than they were now and felt impatient with the speed at which ThunderClan cats travelled.

As they crested a large hill, Hollypaw's eyes widened. Below her, many cats were milling about, dropping rabbits on a fresh-kill pile, playing with kits and grooming the elders. Though she looked carefully, Hollypaw couldn't spot any dens. _Do WindClan cats sleep in the open?_ she wondered. _How can they stand it when it rains?_

She followed Furzepelt as she padded down the hill into the small valley. Several cats raised their heads to stare at them curiously, though most kept going about their business. Still, Hollypaw felt very young and anxious as she padded across the open valley floor.

A small brown tabby tom intercepted them as they crossed the camp. Furzepelt dipped her head to him and meowed, "These cats wanted to speak with you and Kestralflight, Onestar."

_So this is Onestar_, Hollypaw thought. _He's not nearly as big as our warriors_.

Onestar blinked at Squirrelflight. "Thank you, Furzepelt, Leaftail," he meowed, dismissing the warriors with a flick of his tail. "Greetings, Squirrelflight. What brings you hear?"

"Something that affects all the Clans," the dark ginger she-cat replied. "May we speak with you and Kestralflight alone?"

Onestar gave a nod and led them over to the base of the opposite hill. Hollypaw blinked with surprise as Onestar stepped through a heather bush and disappeared. Squirrelflight followed him without comment and Hollypaw hurried after and her ears pricked with interest when she found herself in a small, comfortable den in the side of the hill. She sniffed and detected a strong scent of herbs. _This must be the medicine den_. Of course, the herbs would have to be protected from the damp. _I wonder if they dug this cave themselves? _she wondered. _Like rabbits!_

"Kestralflight!" Onestar called. "Squirrelflight and an apprentice from ThunderClan have come with news."

A mottled gray tom padded out of the darkness, his eyes shining with interest. He waved his tail for the ThunderClan cats to seat themselves before mewing, "Blackpaw is out gathering herbs along the RiverClan border. We shouldn't be disturbed."

"Good," Onestar meowed. "Now, what's this about, Squirrelflight? You say it affects all the Clans?"

Squirrelflight nodded. "Hollypaw should tell you," she mewed. "She was the one who had the dream."

Hollypaw's belly clenched with nervousness as she related her dream, very aware of the WindClan cats' eyes on her. When she had finished, Kestralflight jumped to his paws.

"This is the dream that Dawnpaw had! She came to us this morning."

Onestar looked intrigued. "The dream was probably sent to one cat in each Clan," he meowed thoughtfully. "Have you spoken with Blackstar and Mistystar yet?"

Squirrelflight shook her head. "Dovewing is on her way to ShadowClan right now. She also had this dream. We believe she is the 'bird' mentioned in the prophecy."

The WindClan leader's eyes narrowed. "Two ThunderClan cats?" he growled.

"It was StarClan's choice," Squirrelflight pointed out. "Though if you have a problem with it, you are free to send another cat with your own."

Onestar shifted his paws, caught off guard. "I shall," he grunted. He turned to Kestralflight. "Sedgewhisker?"

Kestralflight dipped his head. "Perhaps Crowfeather instead?" he suggested. "He is from the old forest."

The WindClan leader shook his head. "He has a temper that may endanger the patrol," he growled. "He is too unpredictable. Sedgewhisker has experience with travelling and she is more even-tempered."

"As you wish, Onestar. Shall I fetch her?"

Onestar nodded. "We'll speak with her at once." He turned back to Squirrelflight as the medicine cat slipped out of the den. "Are you travelling to RiverClan next?"

"Yes," Squirrelflight answered, rising to her paws. "We should go now, before it gets too late. Thank you, Onestar. Will your cats be ready two days from now?"

"At dawn," Onestar confirmed. "May StarClan light your path."

"And yours, Onestar," Squirrelflight meowed, dipping her head to the WindClan leader. She turned and padded out of the den. Hollypaw dipped her head before scampering after the deputy.

They left the WindClan camp behind and travelled quickly across the moor toward the marsh that Hollypaw could see lay at the foot of the hill. The sun was hot on her pelt with no trees to shade her and she had to narrow her eyes to see through the glare as the sun began to descend. _Will we really be __staying the night in RiverClan?_ she wondered. She was worried about what it would be like. Could they trust the RiverClan cats or would one of them have to guard the other while they slept?

A sudden, strong reek of a strange animal made Hollypaw's fur fluff up. Fear shot through her. "Squirrelflight!" she hissed quietly.

Squirrelflight turned her head to look back at her. "It's all right, it's just the horses at the horseplace."

"Horses?"

"Huge animals with paws like stone. They run in a field nearby, but they won't bother us. The Twolegs keep them fenced in."

Hollypaw's flattened her fur. "Why would they live with Twolegs?" she wondered aloud as she caught up to the deputy again.

The dark ginger she-cat shrugged. "Why do kittypets live with Twolegs? Most animals that do are born into that life; they don't know anything different. Although, sometimes wild animals are attracted to a life of ease and chose to live with Twolegs in their nests, as pets. They are well-cared for, although they lose their freedom."

Hollypaw shook her head. "I'd rather be free than have an easy life," she decided.

"You're young," Squirrelflight meowed. "There are cats that have been through too much that are willing to give up their freedom for an easier life, where their safety will be guaranteed. Kittypets also live at least twice as long as wild cats."

The young tabby she-cat's fur prickled. What power these Twolegs had! Could they really be as bad as some of the elders said, when they offered such things to any cat that wanted them? She puzzled over this as the two ThunderClan cats halted at what Hollypaw could smell was the border between WindClan and RiverClan territories.

The sun began to dip lower, turning the sky to fire. Hollypaw watched the reds, oranges and yellows bleed through the wide expanse, wondering about the prophecy. Why had StarClan sent it to her? What did she have to offer that they would choose her of all the young cats in ThunderClan? And _Firepaw!_ Her brother had an even more important task than her: to join together with the fire in SkyClan and save the lost Clan! She felt the heavy paw of destiny press down on her and began to feel breathless, weighted down by her responsibility. _Can I really do this? I've only just become an apprentice!_

She shook her head, scattering the thoughts like water droplets. _I've got to focus on the now,_ she thought. _What I'm doing this moment. Right now, I'm going to see RiverClan!_

"A patrol is coming," Squirrelflight meowed. The dark ginger she-cat seemed relaxed, sure of their welcome in the Clan of cats that swam like otters. Hollypaw sat up and tried to look more confident than she felt.

A few heartbeats passed, then she picked up a new smell that had to be the RiverClan patrol. Her nose wrinkled. _Yuck!_ she thought. _They stink_.

"Be polite," Squirrelflight whispered in her ear, though her whiskers were twitching with amusement.

A moment later, a black tom strolled out of the reeds at the head of a patrol. His blue eyes widened with surprise and he bounded up to them. "Greetings, Squirrelflight," he meowed with a polite nod to the ThunderClan deputy. "What brings you here?"

"Hello, Reedwhisker," Squirrelflight mewed as she returned his nod. "We've come to speak with Mistystar and Willowshine."

Reedwhisker nodded slowly. "I think I know what this is about. Come with me; I'll take you to her." He turned and nodded to another member of the patrol. "You're in charge, Mintfur. I'll see you back in camp."

With that, he trotted away through the marsh, leading them on a course up through the mud and onto higher ground. Hollypaw felt grateful when her paws touched harder ground, glad to be rid of the clinging mud, though she knew she would be travelling this way again soon.

The RiverClan deputy led them to a wide stream and they followed its course along the bank until Hollypaw could hear the crashing of waves ahead. A heartbeat later she saw that the stream ahead broke against an island in the middle and split off to both sides. _That must be the RiverClan camp,_ she thought. _It must be very safe._

She hoped they wouldn't have to swim and was relieved when they came upon some stepping-stones that allowed them to cross without getting their paws wet. She wasn't quite ready yet for her first swimming lesson.

The camp was utterly deserted. As they walked through it, they passed dens that were woven out of reeds. Hollypaw stared at them, intrigued. They looked sturdy enough to withstand bad weather, but they seemed awfully light, as if a strong wind could blow them away. All around the camp, shiny stones and shells were stamped into the ground, stuck into walls of dens and scattered about. _They certainly have a thing for pretty objects,_ Hollypaw thought.

Reedwhisker padded over to the base of a tree, where Hollypaw could see a hole among the tangled roots. _That must be the leader's den_, she thought.

"Mistystar!" Reedwhisker called into the den.

A moment later a lithe blue-gray she-cat padded out, her blue eyes registering surprise at the ThunderClan cats' presence. "Squirrelflight! What brings you here?"

Squirrelflight dipped her head. "A prophecy from StarClan," she meowed. "Willowshine will need to hear this, as well."

Mistystar's ear twitched. "She's not in camp at the moment. She went to the Moonpool this morning to share tongues with StarClan. She must be welcomed by them into her position."

"ThunderClan grieves for Mothwing," the ThunderClan deputy murmured. "She was too young to join StarClan."

Mistystar dipped her head, sorrow darkening her gaze. "I hope she _did_ join our ancestors."

Hollypaw put her head on the side. What did the RiverClan warrior mean?

"She saw for herself that StarClan is real," Squirrelflight meowed. "And she was a noble cat. I think she'll have joined her ancestors."

Mistystar dipped her head. "You're right. Perhaps I shall see her again in dreams." The RiverClan leader blinked, her eyes switching from sorrow to curiosity. "Now, tell me about this prophecy." She turned and beckoned for them to follow her. She led them into her den among the roots of the tree, which Hollypaw found to be cozy and inviting. As she sat down on the packed earth floor, she suddenly began to feel exhaustion weighing on her. Her paws ached as they began to feel the long journey and her head spun with tiredness. _Will I even be strong enough for this journey to SkyClan's territory?_ she wondered despairingly as Squirrelflight told Mistystar of her dream and how it would affect the Clans. Mistystar listened carefully, then meowed, "I see. Are you sure that this affects RiverClan? None of our cats has reported having such a dream."

Hollypaw sat up straight, her eyes widening with shock. She opened her mouth to speak, but Squirrelflight had already meowed, "Perhaps one has dreamed, but not mentioned it?" 

The blue-gray warrior's ear twitched. "Maybe. I shall call a Clan meeting once my cats have returned." Rising to her paws, she meowed, "Will you stay the night with us? It is too far for you to travel back to your territory tonight."

"Thank you, Mistystar, we appreciate your hospitality," Squirrelflight meowed, dipping her head to RiverClan leader. Then the three she-cats exited the den and emerged into a bustling camp. Hollypaw fought hard to stop herself from gagging at the stench of warm, fishy breath that billowed around her. The RiverClan cats stared curiously at her and Squirrelflight as they took fish from the pile that had grown while they had shared their story.

Mistystar led them over to the pile, gesturing with her tail for the ThunderClan cats to take some. Hollypaw didn't want to insult the RiverClan cats, so she bent her head to pick up one of the shining silver fish. Immediately her teeth bit into the flesh, the taste flooded her mouth and she gagged. Did Mistystar's whiskers twitch? Hollypaw clamped down hard on the reflex, following her Clanmate across to the bank where they settled down to eat.

The ThunderClan apprentice tore a small chunk out of the fish, chewing it slowly as she tried to adjust to the flavour. After her initial revulsion, she found that it didn't taste too bad; it was just a different sort of taste than what she was used to. She swallowed and winced slightly as it slid down her throat. _It would definitely take some getting used to,_ she thought.

When she had finished, she began to groom herself as around her the RiverClan cats did the same. As the sun dipped below the horizon and the first StarClan warriors appeared in the sky, Mistystar rose to her paws and the quiet mews of the RiverClan cats fell silent.

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!"

The last of the elders, queens and kits slipped out of their dens and sat with their Clanmates as Mistystar related to them the prophecy from StarClan. Hollypaw sat silently, her ears twitching uncomfortably as the RiverClan warriors turned to look at her as their leader spoke. She felt as if she were sitting in a moonbeam and her fur began to feel hot. She was thankful when the warriors looked again to their leader as Mistystar meowed, "Has any cat had this dream or any other from StarClan?"

There was silence, then a gray and white she-cat stepped forward. "Mistystar, Seapaw had a dream."

The cat sitting beside her, a gray tom, bristled. "Palepaw!" he hissed.

Mistystar raised her tail. "Seapaw?"

The gray tom turned to her, his tail drooping. "Yes, I had the dream," he sighed. Hollypaw couldn't understand why he seemed so miserable. Didn't he understand that it was a mission from _StarClan_? It was probably the most important thing they would ever do!

"Won't it be dangerous?" Seapaw meowed, his ears flat. "A few cats, journeying to StarClan knows where? Alone?"

"StarClan will be with us, Seapaw," Hollypaw meowed, compassion for the scared young apprentice warming her chest. "You can trust them to see us through safely."

The gray tom shook his head slowly, but said nothing. Mistystar, her blue eyes soft with sympathy for Seapaw, meowed, "I would like to send two warriors with the patrol. Troutclaw and Petalfur, will you accompany them?"

Two she-cats stepped forward. One of them, a gray and white she-cat, meowed, "What about my apprentice, Thornpaw? He can't miss training."

Mistystar nodded. "Hollowflight, will you take over Thornpaw's training while Petalfur is away?"

A dark gray tabby tom nodded. "I would be honoured to, Mistystar."

"Petalfur, is this all right with you?" the RiverClan leader asked her.

Petalfur dipped her head. "It is, Mistystar."

"Squirrelflight has informed me that the patrol plans to leave two days from now, at dawn," Mistystar meowed. "Petalfur, Troutclaw, you are not required to fulfill warrior duties while you are preparing for your journey. Rest well and be ready to travel. Squirrelflight and Hollypaw will be staying with us tonight; every cat must make them welcome." With that, Mistystar nodded to her cats and the meeting broke up.

Hollypaw found herself surrounded by RiverClan cats, all clamouring to know more about the prophecy and the journey itself. She felt overwhelmed by both exhaustion and their questions until Squirrelflight called out, "We are tired from our journey. Could some cat please show us to a den?"

Relief passed through Hollypaw as she spotted Reedwhisker making his way through the crowd. "Follow me," he meowed.

Reedwhisker led them to a den near the centre of the camp. Hollypaw curled up into a nest of moss and feathers, her jaws stretching wide in a yawn. She thanked the RiverClan deputy along with Squirrelflight, then laid her head on her paws and closed her eyes. In a matter of moments, she was fast asleep.


End file.
